


Her Blood Stains

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: What the water from the British shore didn't wash away.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Her Blood Stains

Count Dracula was a hedonist, one couldn’t say they caught him doing something because if he was doing it, it was because he wanted to. One didn’t catch him doing it, merely witnessed it. He wasn’t hiding anything from anyone.

Yet his mouth went dry when he realized he was staring at Zoe Van Helsing while she stood in the light of the sun, protected from any of his antics. 

Watching Zoe would be fine if that was all it was, but that wasn’t the case, and, in the back of his mind, he acknowledged it, at some level. He hadn’t been watching Zoe, he had been doing the same thing he did back in the shore, he had been searching. In her features, in her movements, in her reactions. 

Count Dracula caught himself - and that much was possible, for he could ignore many things about him - trying to dig into the depths of the doctor’s soul in search of someone he realized he had expected to find behind her familiar features.

He had considered reincarnation, he had even spoken about it. A loose comment, but still something to be thought about.

_ ‘So, you’re a doctor this time’ _

_ This time.  _ Implying that this wasn’t a first, that Zoe had been here before. Not only that, but he also went on and said he preferred the disappointed nun.

There. Right there.

How could have he bared himself in such a way? A warlord should have known better.

Perhaps he didn’t think much of it.

Why was there a feeling deep in his bones then? He could almost hear the taunting voice in the back of his head. She’d be delighted, he’d never hear the end of it, even if he had confessed this would happen. He had been honest about it, yes, but he didn’t expect to find himself in this position.

Count Dracula stood in a cage watching Zoe Van Helsing, searching her for a hint of her predecessor.

He ignored the feeling in his chest, the rise of the bitter taste of Zoe’s blood in his mouth.

Familiar, but so entirely different.

Zoe was not  _ her _ . 

Something was missing and he watched her as if, by some magic, she’d face him, a wide smile on her lips, and reveal she had played him. That it was all part of the game, part of their dance.

She never did.

No one would have dared to mention the look in his face as he searched her features, the disappointment that came from having his theory torn to shreds as Zoe stood her ground. To mention sadness in his eyes would have been a death sentence.

A part of him wanted to break something. The other schooled himself patience. Frank was on his way, he’d get out of this cage, get away from this mess of a foundation, and find his perfect bride. That would be it. No Harker Foundation, no Zoe Van Helsing to stop him. 

The game was over, it ended a hundred and twenty-three years ago with the explosion of the Demeter. 

A draw turned into victory. One of the most unsatisfying victories of his life, if he were to be honest about it.

He glanced at the clock. 20:10 and he would be free to go. Ready to start over, a new life in these new times. Time to create a life.

The water he came out of washing away his past, the blood that had gone by,  _ her  _ blood along with it.

Frank arrived as if on cue, the Count smiled.

Free, at last.


End file.
